M stands for Murder
by Hashilavalamp
Summary: A closer look at Hannibal, Will and their relationship by the alphabet, through a series of drabbles. R might stand for romance.


A – Audacious How dare that man (dressed in shabby flannel shirts and who smells like dogs and earth and anxiety) - how dare he invade his mind as if he's at home there?

B – Burn If the encephalitis boiled his brain, then his feelings of rage and betrayal burn it.

C – Cooking Wow, a total of 15 minutes has passed and Will already knocked something probably really expensive over and spilled it – god he is a walking disaster, always messing everything up – but Hannibal is patient; he tells him that mistakes are okay and there is no use crying over spilled milk. Or wine.

D – Dramatic Abigail bleeds out in the kitchen and in that moment Will feels like he is dying too, and he desperately tries to save her and himself. And in the background Hannibal observes the bloody scene.

E – Entertaining Will Graham has a remarkable imagination that is simultaneously his greatest foe and greatest asset; it probably never gets boring with a mind like that. Hannibal is bored out of his own mind, that is for sure.

F – Friendship Being friends with somebody is always treated like it is such a natural and easy affair, but Will has a way of overcomplicating every little thing and Hannibal lacks practice in the genuine act, so maybe their form of friendship is a bit…odd.

G – Grin What an unsightly thing, that thing which hardly deserves to be called a smile which appears on Will's face sometimes, full of bitterness and anger. Hannibal would rather like to see a smile of happiness instead of this, or no smile at all.

H – Hydrography There is a river that runs through Will's overworked mind that he knows well, but lately he has become wary of it. When he stands in its surge, his eye is always on the water, waiting for the ravenstag to emerge from the depths.

I – Ignorance Will thinks bitterly, retching, that he would've been better off not remembering that particular event; he was fine with not knowing before what his alleged friend did to him.

J – Joke "Thanks for the food, tastes great" says Will as he digs into the leftovers in tupperware Dr Lecter brought him, and misses the trace of a smirk on Hannibal's lips.

K – Kannibale Hannibal is fluent in a number of languages, but no matter whether the word is uttered in English, Lithuanian, Japanese or German, it remains a terribly filthy word.

L – Lure Hannibal has something about him that draws Will in and slowly it wears down his defenses, even though there is a part of him whispering that he will very much regret giving away his trust to such a sinister being.

M – Memory Lately, poor Will has been losing time – the good doctor will help him.

N – Noise As much as Will enjoys dinners over at his psychiatrist's, the godforsaken ever-present classical music playing during each of these meals is going to drive him insane one day.

O – Obnoxious The only thing that makes Hannibal keep his distance from Will is the smell of the latter's aftershave.

P – Preference He should feel bad that Hannibal was attacked by a psychotic murderer, but Will's thoughts quickly go down a different route. Well that's interesting, he contemplates, as he discovers that he quite enjoys the sight of his doctor for whom he probably should not be harboring these sentiments with tousled hair.

Q – Quixotic Destroying yourself for the sake of others sounds noble, but once you are gone, what will they do without you?

R – Rest There is no time to go and sleep when there is a murderer on the wrong side of the bars.

S – Schadenfreude "So, how interesting do you find me now, dear Will?"

T – Ties "Isn't Doctor Lecter supposed to be, well, fashionable?" wonders Will with a skeptical glance at Hannibal's kinda atrocious necktie.

U – Unique Never has Hannibal met anyone like Will before and he'd be damned if lets him go now.

V – Velvet It's one of the odd occasions on which Hannibal Lecter can't sleep, so he idly wanders through his house as if to make inventory. It is a winter night, but it's warm and magnificent where he is and it pleases him to see how far he has come.

W – Wander The pendulum swings and Will walks down the path the criminal did and he desperately wishes he could stray from the trail.

X – X-Variable There is no reason to fear Hannibal Lecter, now is there? But there is a hidden component to him, some variable that twists tailored suits and fine manners into something predatory.

Y – Yearn In Will Graham's perfect world, he lives alone in a farmhouse with his dogs and he can go to work without the looming threat of the ravenstag and he can go fishing in peace and he's pretty sure such a world existed once, but he can hardly remember.

Z – Zero The seconds tick by and everything feels slowed down. The reckoning has arrived at last.

* * *

My first written contribution to this fandom, ahaha...


End file.
